icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad Kilger
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Cornwall, ON, CAN | career_start = 1995 | career_end = 2008 | draft = 4th overall | draft_year = 1995 | draft_team = Mighty Ducks of Anaheim | image = Chad Kilger.jpg | image_size = 225px }} Chad Kilger (born 27 November, 1976 in Cornwall, Ontario) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey player. He played for several National Hockey League teams, most recently the Toronto Maple Leafs. Playing career Chad Kilger began his playing career by playing two seasons in the Ontario Hockey League with the Kingston Frontenacs. He was subsequently drafted fourth overall by the Anaheim Mighty Ducks in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft. He made the team that fall, but on 7 February, 1996 he was traded with Oleg Tverdovsky and a third round draft pick to the Winnipeg Jets for Teemu Selänne, Marc Chouinard and a fourth round draft choice, and subsequently spent most of his playing time with Winnipeg's minor league affiliate, the Springfield Falcons. Kilger's numbers did not improve until he came to the Chicago Blackhawks. In 86 games in parts of two seasons with the Blackhawks, he scored 36 points. In March 1999, he was traded to the Edmonton Oilers with Daniel Cleary, Ethan Moreau, and Christian Laflamme for Boris Mironov, Dean McAmmond and Jonas Elofsson, and in December 2000, he was sent to the Montreal Canadiens for Sergei Zholtok. He had early success, but as his ice time dropped so did his point totals. In his first season with the Canadiens he averaged 17:57 in ice time. In March 2004, he was put on waivers and claimed by the Toronto Maple Leafs. Chad Kilger set the unofficial hockey record for the hardest shot on December 3, 2006, when he was clocked at 106.6 mph, beating the old record held by former Sharks defenseman Shawn Heins (106.0 mph). The old NHL record was held by former Capitals defenseman Al Iafrate, whose record was 105.2 mph. Failure to report to Florida On the NHL trade deadline date, February 26, 2008, the Leafs dealt Kilger to the Florida Panthers for a third round draft pick. He immediately requested a leave of absence from Panthers' management, which was granted. However, he did not report to the team at the pre-arranged time, and on March 5, the Panthers suspended him indefinitely without pay. Kilger also failed to report to training camp at the beginning of the 2008–09 season. As of April 2009, he has not played and has not made a statement to the media regarding his status. His mother stated he was on holidays, and his agent is not returning calls. Former Maple Leafs GM Cliff Fletcher stated that Kilger retired after leaving Toronto, though this was unconfirmed and Kilger had not officially announced his retirement. Chad Kilger was officially confirmed to be retired on July 10, 2009. He now works as a fire fighter in Cornwall,Ontario. Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1976 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Kingston Frontenacs alumni Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Retired in 2008